Flower Lady
by Ladyquinte
Summary: Chap 2 Update! Yuffie salah mengartikan nama Vincent dengan perayaan tanggal itu. Valentine fic buat Vincent. VincentxYuffie.
1. White Lily

**Rate** : T

**Summary** : Laki-laki itu duduk terdiam sementara matanya memandang kehampaan Midgar. Hujan rintik di bangku taman yang sudah mengering: dia teringat suasana yang sama, berpuluh tahun lalu... Teringat kesalahan yang dia lakukan, hal yang tidak ingin dia ulangi lagi. Menghapus senyuman dari wajah seseorang. Fic valentine buat Vincent.

**Disclaimer** : FF7 © Square Enix, _but the plot is mine, don't take out without credit. _

**A/N** : Fic edisi valentine buat Vincent Valentine! Nggak pas tanggal 14, karena aku mau publish chap kedua di tanggal itu :D Ini fic kedua di fandom FF7... mohon bimbingan readers semua Tolong tinggalkan jejak kalian.

.

.

**White Lily **

.

Hujan deras di Midgar siang itu tidak berlangsung lama. Dengan segera butiran air yang menjatuhi tanah dengan derasnya berganti menjadi buliran lembut rintik hujan. Bau tanah Midgar tercium segar di udara saat angin meniupkan aromanya ke rumah-rumah. Dan ketika siang perlahan menjadi sore, suasana menjadi romantik. Romantik, sesuatu yang jarang terjadi di Midgar yang selalu sibuk dan penuh suasana muram. Tapi sore itu... seseorang merasa begitu damai, duduk di sebuah bangku di taman yang telah mengering, di bawah bayang-bayang. Seorang laki-laki dengan rambut hitam panjang dengan bandana sewarna darah. Dia mengenakan setelan hitam dengan mantel yang sewarna bandananya. Laki-laki itu, Vincent Valentine.

Dia memandang jauh ke depan, tanpa melihat secara khusus pada sesuatu, mendengarkan lingkungan sekitarnya, mengingat. Dalam suasana seperti ini berpuluh tahun lalu, ada seorang perempuan muda yang membuatnya kagum. Perempuan yang memiliki sinar mata yang hangat, seseorang yang selalu mengenakan baju berwarna putih, seseorang yang juga memiliki hati yang sangat putih. Berpuluh tahun lalu mereka duduk di tempat itu saat mereka memiliki waktu luang, saat istirahat, atau sesudah pulang dari Shinra. Mereka akan membicarakan sesuatu yang remeh dan tidak penting, tentang Midgar, tentang Turks, tentang apa saja. Dan kemudian dia akan mengantar perempuan itu pulang. Boleh dibilang, perempuan itu adalah orang terdekatnya, sebagai teman bicara, sebagai seorang yang selalu ada di saat dia butuhkan, sebagai orang yang memahaminya meskipun dia tidak banyak bicara.

Tidak banyak bicara? Mungkin lebih tepat, sangat jarang bicara, sehingga orang-orang menganggapnya orang yang dingin dan acuh. Mungkin memang benar...

"_Jangan bercanda... Kau orang berhati paling hangat yang aku temui. Menurutmu kenapa aku selalu senang berbicara denganmu? Kau membuatku merasa nyaman." _

Tapi perempuan itu mengatakan lain tentangnya.

"_Kau orang pertama yang mengatakan hal itu padaku." dia menjawab. Perempuan itu tersenyum mendengar kata-katanya. Senyuman yang cantik, membuat wajah yang ada dalam benaknya itu makin bersinar di matanya. _

"_Kalau begitu beri aku hadiah." Perempuan itu tersenyum sambil menadahkan kedua tangannya di depannya, tingkah yang terlihat sedikit kekanakan, tidak seperti dirinya yang selalu terlihat anggun. Anggun seperti bunga lili air. Lili air yang putih. _

"_Hadiah?" _

_Perempuan itu mengangguk. Vincent mengerutkan keningnya, tangannya secara otomatis menyentuh rambutnya yang hitam sebahu, menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Apa yang kau inginkan?" tanyanya kemudian. _

"_Bagaimana kalau piknik?" perempuan itu memandangnya dengan mata yang bersinar, "aku akan membuat bekal untuk kita. Akhir pekan ini, bagaimana?" _

_Dan Vincent tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tersenyum juga. "Setuju." _

Tapi hal itu tidak pernah terlaksana. Begitu dia mengetahui fakta tentang relasi kematian ayahnya dengan perempuan itu, perempuan itu menjauh darinya, meskipun dia sudah berusaha mengatakan hal yang ada dalam pikirannya. Perempuan itu memiliki pikiran sendiri tentang apa yang terjadi, dan yang sebenarnya tidak terjadi.

"_Aku tidak menyalahkanmu. Meskipun ayahku memang mati seperti itu. Itu adalah kecelakaan." _

Karena itu memang kecelakaan. Dia tahu perempuan selembut itu tidak mungkin sengaja membunuh seseorang, meski memang itu yang perempuan itu katakan padanya.

"_Aku membunuhnya, Vincent. Aku membunuh ayahmu... Aku tidak pantas untuk bicara denganmu lagi, tidak... aku bahkan tidak pantas untuk melihatmu lagi." _

Saat perempuan itu mengatakan kalimat-kalimat yang menyakitkan tentang dirinya sendiri, wajah itu terlihat setengah hampa dan sedih, senyuman yang cantik itu tidak ada lagi di wajahnya. Dia telah padam, lili air yang selalu bersinar di benaknya telah tiada.

"_Karena itu aku berharap ini menjadi yang terakhir kalinya kita bicara. Aku harap setelah ini kita akan tetap baik-baik saja." _

Tapi dia tidak baik-baik saja. Orang mulai mengatakan kalau dia jauh lebih dingin dibandingkan dirinya dulu yang memang sudah dingin. Permukaan es yang pernah sempat mencair karena kehangatan lili putih itu, telah kembali membeku, bahkan jauh lebih beku dibanding sebelumnya.

Dan lili putihnya juga tidak baik-baik saja. Dia bisa melihat hal itu dari perkembangan eksperimen yang tengah mereka lakukan. Lili putihnya telah mengorban diri untuk eksperimen itu.

Dia boleh hancur menjadi keping-keping es yang keras dan tajam, tapi tidak bisa begitu dengan perempuan lili itu. Dia tidak bisa mengijinkannya, tidak akan. Dia akan melindungi lili itu meski dirinya telah berada di alam kematian. Itu adalah janji yang dia ucapkan untuk dirinya sendiri, untuk membayar senyuman yang telah dia hilangkan dari perempuan itu.

Vincent menghela napas. Lagi, dia teringat masa lalunya. Masa yang telah lewat itu seringkali kembali ke benaknya akhir-akhir ini, menambah penyesalan yang seharusnya tidak pernah terjadi kalau dia bisa menepati janjinya. Dia memang melanggar janji yang tidak terucap itu, meninggalkan lili putih dalam kematian.

_Kematian yang pertama, dan juga yang terakhir. _

Ada sesuatu dalam tubuhnya yang membuat dia tidak akan merasakan pengalaman seperti itu lagi. Mungkin itu hal yang baik, karena dia bisa melindungi orang yang ingin dia lindungi tanpa harus takut dirinya mengulangi kesalahannya dulu. Tapi sayangnya dia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa, bahkan dengan _protomateria_ yang telah tertanam dalam tubuhnya. Dia membiarkan semuanya berlalu, terlewat, dan berganti dengan hal-hal yang baru dan asing. Dan dengan berjalannya waktu... dia benar-benar telah kehilangan lili putihnya. Tidak hanya menghapus senyuman dari wajah cantik itu, dia juga mengkhianatinya dengan tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa.

Dia tidak ingin mengulangi hal itu lagi. Menghapus senyuman dari wajah seorang perempuan... Itu hal terburuk yang pernah dia lakukan. Vincent melontarkan pandangan dingin pada kehampaan di depannya. Suasana romantik yang dirasakan orang lain pada sore itu jelas tidak berbekas apapun padanya. Dan dengan sinar matahari yang perlahan meninggalkan permukaan _Gaia, _suasana perlahan menjadi suram, mulai menggelap dalam bayang-bayang. Laki-laki itu menyentuh rambutnya yang permanen hitam, otomatis menyisir rambutnya perlahan, hal yang dia lakukan tanpa maksud tertentu. Dia menghela napas pelan, lalu bangkit berdiri. Mantel merahnya berkelebat mengikuti angin yang berhembus perlahan di tempat itu, dan Vincent berjalan menyeberangi taman, meninggalkan semuanya di belakang.

.

.

Sebentar! Katanya fic valentine! Kok angst?! Huhuhu asli, awalnya fic ini memang aku niatkan buat fic valentine Vincent... Bagian awalnya kan aku nulis soal masa lalu Vincent, nah itu kuanggap sebagai pembuka, tapi ternyata... hasilnya malah nggak tertolong lagi -_-; ya sudah akhiri saja. Karena aku yakin pasti hasilnya bakal aneh kalau tiba-tiba Yuffie muncul dan puk...puk...puk Vincent sama nada cerianya.

Eh? O.o; Yuffie mau muncul?

Yaps... dan aku janjikan itu di chap depannya. Karena itu, readers... your review please?


	2. Yellow Rose

**Rate **: T

**Summary **: Chap 2 Update! Yuffie salah mengartikan nama Vincent dengan perayaan tanggal itu. Valentine fic buat Vincent. VincentxYuffie.

**Disclaimer** : FF7 © Square Enix. _Plot is mine, don't take out without credit. The credit for this this pretty fanart goes to Asarith Love.  
_

**A/N** : Sebenarnya fic ini udah jadi barengan sama chap1, dan itu hampir seminggu sebelum tanggal 14 Februari. Tapi aku sengaja publishnya belakangan banget... menunda interval publish, dan buat ngepasin di hari valentine Please review...

.

.

**Yellow Rose **

.

Ini bukanlah hari terbaiknya. Hujan yang turun deras di Midgar hari itu benar-benar nyaris membuat Yuffie putus asa. Hujan itu membuatnya sedikit ragu dengan rencana yang sudah dia susun selama berhari-hari lalu, tapi kemudian ketika tetesan air yang deras itu berubah menjadi rintik gerimis yang lembut, senyuman gadis itu terkembang lebar. Dia bergegas memakai sepatunya dan keluar ke jalan, setelah setengah berteriak mengucapkan 'aku pergi' pada Shelke yang memandangnya dengan wajah dingin-datar dari depan 7th Heaven, dan Tifa yang tersenyum melihat tingkahnya.

Tapi dia tidak bisa berbuat lain, hari ini... adalah hari yang spesial. Dia tidak bisa melewatkan hari ini dan melakukannya di hari yang lain. Maknanya tidak akan sama... Karena itu sedari pagi dia sudah menyiapkan semua perlengkapan memasak Tifa, dan juga bahan-bahannya tentu saja, untuk membuat sesuatu yang spesial.

_. _

"_Membuat sesuatu?" Suara datar Shelke nyaris membuat Yuffie terlonjak kaget: dia terlalu sibuk berkonsentrasi dengan buku resep kue yang Tifa pinjamkan padanya, dan tidak melihat sosok gadis berumur 9 tahun itu memandangnya dengan heran. Pemandangan seorang Yuffie Kisaragi yang terlihat serius memasak di dapur memang tidak umum dilihat, dan dengan kata lain: membangkitkan rasa heran. _

"_Shelke! Kau membuatku kaget!" kata Yuffie sambil mengusap dadanya, mencoba membuat detak jantungnya berdenyut dalam interval yang normal lagi. Shelke masih melihatnya dengan dengan pandangan yang sama. Dan dia bicara dengan nada yang sama pula, "Aku yang lebih kaget melihatmu sedang mencoba membuat sesuatu." _

_Yuffie memandang Shelke dengan pandangan disipitkan, "Tapi kau tidak terdengar kaget, bagiku." _

_Ting! _

"_Ah, pemanggangnya sudah siap!" Dia nyaris berteriak saat mendengar suara kecil alat pemanggang di belakangnya, melupakan Shelke yang memandang Yuffie dengan heran. Shelke menoleh ke belakang, merasakan kehadiran orang lain di dapur itu. Seorang gadis muda berambut panjang dengan setelan sleeveless muncul di pintu. Gadis itu, Tifa Lockhart, adalah pemilik 7nt Heaven, bar sekaligus restoran yang juga menjadi tempat tinggalnya. Shelke memandang Tifa dengan pandangan bertanya. _

"_Tidak apa-apa membiarkannya? Kau tidak takut dia menghancurkan tempat ini?" tanyanya dengan nada yang lagi-lagi sama. Shelke, setelah terkurung selama 10 tahun di Deepground, memang telah kehilangan hampir semua emosinya, membuatnya tidak bisa merasa dan bicara seperti halnya anak perempuan pada umur badannnya. Umur badannya? _

_Ya, karena umur aslinya adalah 19 tahun, sementara dia terjebak di tubuhnya yang berumur 9 tahun akibat eksperimen yang dilakukan padanya. _

_Tifa hanya mengangkat bahu. "Kurasa aku harus memberikannya kesempatan sesekali. Kalaupun dia menghancurkan tempat ini, aku akan menyuruhnya membangun ulang tempat ini lagi." _

_Solusi yang sederhana dan sayangnya, kejam. _

_Shelke membentuk lengkungan tipis di bibirnya, lalu kembali memandang orang ketiga di dapur itu yang kelihatannya paling sibuk sendiri. _

"_Memangnya apa yang ingin dia lakukan?" tanyanya lagi, lebih pada Tifa, karena tentu saja Yuffie pada saat itu sangat tidak bisa diajak bicara. _

_Lagi-lagi Tifa mengulum senyum. "Aku hanya menebak, tapi kurasa ini ada hubungannya dengan seseorang yang hari ini namanya paling banyak disebut di Midgar." _

_Shelke kembali melihat Tifa dengan pandangan bertanya. "Nama yang hari ini paling banyak disebut?" Dia memiringkan kepalanya, tidak mengerti. "Siapa?" _

_. _

Yuffie sedikit senewen saat melewati beberapa kafe dan restoran yang memiliki set _outdoor_ di sepanjang jalan yang dilewatinya. Dia tidak perlu melihat dua kali untuk tahu kalau orang-orang yang duduk berdua di bawah payung-payung itu adalah pasangan kekasih. Dan orang-orang itu jelas menikmati hari itu dengan sebaik-baiknya.

_Ini bukannya tidak terduga, kan Yuffie? _Gadis itu menggelengkan kepala dan menghela napas. Dia baru saja kembali dari apartemen Vincent, hanya untuk mendapati laki-laki itu tidak ada di sana. Padahal dia sudah bergegas pergi ke tempat itu saat hujan mereda... Ke mana Vincent pergi pada saat hujan turun sederas itu?

_Atau mungkin dia sudah pergi sebelum hujan, dan kemudian tertahan di suatu tempat? _Yuffie menyeringai. Kalau dugaannya itu benar, berarti diaakan lebih sulit ditemukan.

Sulit ditemukan? Memangnya mana saja tempat yang kemungkinan didatangi oleh Vincent? Laki-laki itu tidak pergi ke tempat-tempat selain ShinRa, apartemennya, 7th Heaven, dan... ada yang lain kah?

Dia sudah mencari ke apartemen, dan dia berangkat dari 7nt Heaven... Tempat terakhir yang mungkin adalah ShinRa. Tapi bukannya tempat itu libur hari ini? Dengan kata lain, tutup? Yuffie menghela napas. Dia memandang toko-toko dan kafe sambil terus berjalan, berharap, meski rasanya mustahil bisa menemukan sesosok tinggi laki-laki bersetelan hitam dengan mantel merah lebar berkelebat di tempat-tempat seperti itu. Tempat-tempat yang terlalu ramai... tempat yang tidak disukai Vincent.

Brukk!

"Aduh!" Yuffie terpental ke belakang dan jatuh terduduk di jalanan yang masih setengah basah. "Huwaaa..." gadis itu kembali berteriak saat menyadari pakaiannya basah: pakaiannya: _shortpants _berwarna kuning cerah yang terlihat menggelap di bagian pantatnya lantaran basah.

_Pertama, hujan... _

_Kedua, Vincent tidak ada di apartemennya... _

_Ketiga, celananya basah... _

Kenapa hari ini tiba-tiba menjadi hari tersialnya sedunia? Shelke pasti akan menertawakannya kalau melihatnya begini, pikirnya ngawur. Tentu saja karena Shelke dalam kondisi sekitarnya yang bagaimanapun, tidak akan pernah tertawa. Jangankan tertawa, tersenyum saja mungkin tidak.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" suara maskulin-dalam seorang laki-laki yang sangat dia kenal terdengar di depannya. Dari depan? Sesuatu yang dia tabrak?

Yuffie melihat Vincent dengan cengo. Sedari tadi dia memang memperhatikan sekelilingnya, berharap menemukan sosok yang ada di depannya ini, dia tidak melihat ke depan sama sekali karena tahu kalau orang-orang yang lewat akan menghindarinya dengan sopan. Tapi dia tidak menyangka akan menemukan Vincent di depannya begini.

"Kau ke mana saja? Aku mencari ke ke apartemenmu dan kau tidak ada!" kata Yuffie setengah meraung pada sosok acuh di depannya.

"Aku dari taman." Vincent menjawab pendek. "Ada perlu apa denganku?"

Kalau Shelke adalah anak perempuan yang terkunci dalam tubuh berusia 9 miliknya yang tidak bisa mengeluarkan ekspresi apa-apa, maka Vincent adalah seseorang yang awet muda dalam tubuh berusia 27 tahun yang juga jarang mengeluarkan ekspresi apapun. Bedanya, kalau Shelke tidak bisa berekspresi, Vincent bisa berekspresi tapi tidak mau melakukannya. Hasil keduanya sama saja: sama-sama terlihat dan terdengar acuh dan dingin.

Yuffie menahan diri untuk berteriak lagi untuk mengutarakan kekesalannya hari itu dan menghela napas. Dia mengganti ekspresi kesal di wajahnya dengan cepat. Tangannya merogoh bungkusan yang dia bawa, lalu mengeluarkan sebentuk kotak berukuran sedang. Wajahnya sudah terlihat ceria lengkap dengan senyuman senangnya saat berkata, "Selamat ulang tahuuuun!" sambil mengulurkan kotak itu, setengah memaksa Vincent untuk menerimanya.

Vincent melihat kotak itu dan Yuffie yang terlihat berbinar-binar senang dengan pandangan heran. "Tapi ini bukan hari ulang tahunku."

"Eh?" Yuffie menaikkan kedua alisnya. "bukan?"

"Apa yang membuatmu berpikir begitu?"

Yuffie menarik tangannya dan memandang kotak itu dengan tidak yakin, "Namamu kan Valentine... jadi kupikir, karena hari ulang tahunmu memang pada saat Valentine." Yuffie memandang Vincent lagi dengan pandangan memohon. "Jadi kau tidak akan menerimanya? Aku membuatnya sendiri pagi ini..."

Vincent memandang wajah Yuffie selama beberapa saat, seperti memikirkan sesuatu.

"Eh, kenapa... dengan wajahku?" tanya Yuffie penasaran. "Apa ada sesuatu?" Yuffie mengusap wajahnya dengan punggung tangan. "Apa tadi ada yang menempel di wajahku saat aku jatuh?"

Vincent tertegun. "Mawar kuning." katanya pendek.

"Apa?" Yuffie memandang Vincent dengan pandangan bertanya. Biasanya dia memang jarang bisa memahami pikiran Vincent, tapi rasanya hari itu tingkat pemahamannya pada laki-laki misterius itu benar-benar menurun drastis.

Vincent menyentuh pipi Yuffie dengan jari tangannya yang normal, menarik sebuah garis imajiner di kedua sisi bibir gadis itu, membuat Yuffie merasa bagian pipinya yang bersentuhan dengan kulit Vincent terasa memanas.

"Vince...?"

"Aku akan menerimanya. Tapi hanya untuk kali ini saja."

Yuffie nyaris terlonjak karena senang. "Yang benar? Wah... aku benar-benar senang! Kau tahu? Aku membentuknya seperti ponsel!"

_Ponsel? _

Vincent melontarkan pandangan dingin pada Yuffie. Dirinya dan ponsel... entiti yang tidak bisa terpisah karena hal yang dulu dia lakukan. Orang-orang di sekitarnya berpikir kalau itu lucu, padahal dia tidak mengerti di mana letak lucunya.

"Sekarang kau mau ke mana? Boleh kutemani?" Yuffie bertanya dengan bersemangat, senyumnya yang terkembang lebar menunjukkan betapa senang perasaan gadis itu sekarang. Vincent mengamati wajah Yuffie lagi, lalu tersenyum samar di balik mantelnya.

"Aku mau pulang."

"Kalau begitu aku akan menemanimu!" Yuffie menggandeng tangan Vincent secara sepihak, membuat laki-laki itu merasa sedikit tidak nyaman dengan saat Yuffie tiba-tiba menyentuhnya, meski tidak langsung. Tapi gadis itu segera berjalan dan setengah menyeretnya, memaksanya untuk berjalan juga, agar mereka terlihat tidak aneh berdua.

"Pakaianmu basah... kalau kau berjalan begitu, orang-orang akan melihat." katanya kemudian.

"Eeeeh?" Yuffie berhenti, mendadak teringat soal insiden celananya. Dia benar-benar sudah melupakan hal itu.

Vincent menarik mantelnya dan menyampirkannya di bahu Yuffie. "Aku akan mengantarmu pulang lebih dulu, dengan begini tidak akan ada yang melihat pakaianmu." katanya.

Yuffie memandang Vincent dengan pandangan bertanya. "Tapi, bagaimana...?"

"Tetap berjalan." Vincent berjalan, meninggalkan Yuffie yang masih berdiri diam. Sehingga otomatis mantel yang menutupi bagian belakang tubuh Yuffie juga tertarik meninggalkan gadis itu, meninggalkan pakaiannya yang basah terekspos pada orang-orang yang ada di jalan.

"Hey Vince, tunggu aku! Aduuuh... " Yuffie menyembunyikan celananya dengan kedua tangan, tapi tentu saja hal itu terlihat aneh di jalan yang lumayan ramai itu. Dia bergegas mengejar Vincent dan menarik mantel merah laki-laki itu, menyampirkannya di bahu lagi. Dia memegangi ujung mantel Yuffie dengan sebelah tangannya, sementara tangan satunya meraih pinggang Vincent, memeluk laki-laki itu sementara mereka berjalan. Vincent kaget dan menghentikan langkahnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyanya.

Yuffie memandang Vincent dengan pandangan _innocent_, "Aku melakukannya supaya aku tidak jatuh, lagipula langkahmu kan panjang-panjang, aku tidak bisa mengikutimu kalau kau berjalan seperti itu."

Vincent menghela napas. "Aku akan berjalan lebih lambat, jadi jangan lakukan itu lagi." katanya, kembali berjalan, meski kali ini seperti yang dia katakan: lebih lambat. Yuffie mengikuti Vincent dengan senyuman senang.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu ijinkan aku memegang tanganmu." katanya kemudian.

"Tidak."

Yuffie memanyunkan bibirnya. "Kau ini benar-benar galak." Vincent tidak menjawab, lagipula menurutnya itu tidak perlu. Yuffie memandang Vincent lagi, kali ini matanya menunjukkan penasaran. "Tapi ngomong-ngomong kapan tanggal ulang tahunmu? Aku boleh menanyakan itu kan?"

Vincent masih diam, agak lama, kemudian dia menjawab, "Oktober 13."

Wajah Yuffie menjadi cerah lagi. "Baiklah, akan kuingat! Aku akan terus mengingatnya sepanjang hidupku! Dan aku akan membuatkanmu kue yang lebih besar..."

"Berbentuk ponsel?" kata Vincent tiba-tiba.

"Eh? Kau mau yang bentuknya ponsel?" tanya Yuffie.

Vincent memandang Yuffie sekilas, dia berpikir kalau Yuffie akan mengatakan hal itu untuk menggodanya lagi.

"Tidak, lupakan saja." gumamnya. Dia menghela napas, mengalihkan pandangan dari Yuffie yang tengah memandangnya dengan senyuman terkembang.

"Vince... aku punya ide."

"Hmm?"

"Karena hari ini kau sudah sangat baik padaku, aku ingin mengungkapkan rasa terimakasihku..." Gadis itu tersenyum senang, "bagaimana kalau akhir pekan ini kita mengadakan piknik? Kau mau?"

Vincent tertegun sebentar. Piknik?

"Tidak harus berdua, kau tahu? Kau bisa mengajak Cloud dan aku akan mengajak Tifa. Shelke bisa ikut tentu saja, kita tidak akan meninggalkan dia sendirian. Siapa yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi padanya, kan?"

Laki-laki itu teringat peristiwa yang telah lalu, berpuluh tahun silam. Seseorang juga pernah mengajaknya seperti ini. Seorang wanita yang sangat lembut, seseorang yang selalu seperti lili putih baginya. Dan saat ini, orang lain melakukan hal yang sama. Seseorang yang seperti mawar kuning.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Yuffie penuh harap.

Vincent membentuk senyuman tipis, tidak sama seperti senyum yang dia kembangkan untuk lili putih... tapi itu jelas senyum yang tidak biasa ada di wajah seorang Vincent Valentine. Dengan nada suaranya dibuat datar, dingin dan terdengar setidak peduli mungkin, Vincent menjawab, "Setuju."

.

.

_Awalnya ada beberapa options mengenai cara Vincent menolong Yuffie: pertama memakaikan mantelnya sama Yuffie. Oke, itu terlalu baik, terlalu fanservice, dan terlalu OOC *kayaknya*_

_Kedua, seperti Gentleman Dignity, Vincent menyuruh Yuffie untuk berjalan di depannya agar tidak ada orang yang bisa melihat celananya._

_Ketiga, seperti yang di atas. Sequencenya sama, aku ngedit bagian ini tiga kali. Selain itu ada beberapa trivia yang sebenarnya aku belum begitu yakin di fic, chap satu sama chap ini... Karena itu kalau ada trivial yang nggak bener, silahkan dikoreksi. _

_Well, karena aku nggak main gamenya, jadi aku nggak bisa begitu yakin. Ada reader yang bersedia membantu kah? Oh ya, dan untuk 'mawar kuning' itu, aku sengaja kok __ Aku tahu kalau Yuffie menyebut dirinya sebagai 'mawar putih dari Wutai' tapi kayaknya orang seperti Yuffie nggak cocok sama karakter mawar putih, makanya aku sebut dia 'mawar kuning'. Itu aja sih, review please?_


End file.
